monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Fish in the Lake
"There's the new student!" Frankie whispered loudly to her friends. A turquoise haired ghoul makes her way through the hallways and every monster stops and stares. "Her name is Sirena Oceans." Clawdeen informed the ghouls, "She's been home-schooled for 5 years until her parents decided to send her to underwater school, I've heard her mother is really famous." Cleo stared at Sirena, "Look at her, she's trying to steal MY spotlight! She's practically evil." Draculaura seemed a bit freaked out, "E-Evil? And plus, she's a siren...Oh my ghoul, she IS evil!" Frankie stepped in the "evil conversation" chaos, "Woah, woah, woah, she might be a siren but why would she ever be evil? Sure, her species are meant to be evil but look at her, she's smiling at everyone, she's basically just trying to make some friends." Cleo rolled her eyes, "She's trying to fool everyone by smiling!" The bell rang and everyone walked off to class. Sirena entered History class and introduced herself to the class and teacher, Mr Rotter, "Hello, my name is Sirena Oceans, I will be your new class-mate in History class." She smiled after she was done and took a seat beside Frankie Stein. "Hi." Frankie whispered nervously as Mr. Rotter began to boom about their new lesson. "Hi." Sirena whispered back casually. "I heard that you're from the ocean, is it nice there?" Frankie was determined to ask a few questions to Sirena to know more about her and to find out if she is "evil" or not. "I am from the ocean, and it's really beautiful there, and there's a lot of people there, but they are so nice." Sirena answered with a smooth voice tone. Frankie really enjoyed talking to Sirena, she was nice and calm, ''"Why would Cleo ever think she's evil?" ''Frankie wondered to herself. "I saw you talking to her in class, Frankie. What did she say or yet, what did she do?" Cleo asked Frankie after first period. "Did she hypnotize you?" Draculaura shivered. Too much questions were asked until Frankie's head started to hurt, "Ghouls! She didn't say anything bad, nor do anything bad, she was sweet and kind." Cleo rolled her eyes again, "That's it, that ghoul as took it too far, I could hardly handle her!" The ghouls stared at her for a moment, but then Lagoona ran towards the ghouls with horror-ble news. "Ghouls, I saw the most terror-fying thing ever!" Lagoona explained, "I was just walking towards by locker when I passed by the Music room and saw Sirena singing, and she was luring monsters into the room!" The ghouls gasped and Cleo suggested to talk to Sirena herself. Cleo busted into the Music room to find out that only a big group of monsters were there looking around and asking teach other what bought them there. "Mwaaa....Maaaawaahhaa...." Ghoulia moaned pointing at a corridor of lockers. The ghouls spotted Sirena at her locker placing back her History books. Cleo marched towards Sirena, "Listen up, siren ghoul, I don't care who you are or what you are capable of, but this stealing-spotlight-game has and will stop right now!" Sirena turned to Cleo and the ghouls, once she scanned the gang and spotted Frankie, she smiled and turned back to Cleo. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what are you talking about. Can you maybe be more....precise?" Sirena replied calmly. "Fine, I know that you are evil and you are trying to take over this school!" Cleo snapped. Sirena stopped, stared and laughed. "I think you have one ocean of an imagination. Where did you get that funny fish idea from?" Sirena asked with a smile. "My friend told me that she caught you singing in the music room and you lured monsters in by using your voice!" Cleo explained. Sirena stared and began talking, "I think you misunderstood what really happened, since I'm a siren and my species lure people into their death, my Freaky Flaw is that I lure people towards me by singing, but not into their death." Cleo stared and blinked a couple of times, "W-What? So you don't wanna take over this school?" Sirena laughed again and shook her head, "No, no. I'm just new and I'm trying to have some friends. Frankie, here, was my first friend and I asked her if she could introduce me to her other friends, she told me that you ghouls were wonderful just like the ocean." Cleo flipped her mood and smiled, "Oh, well, wanna hang out at Coffin Bean after school?" Sirena smiled, "Sure." Category:MonsterGirl2002's Webisodes